Rosetta
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu can't stop thinking about the dark duelist and he can't stop thinking about her, so he decides to sleep with her for the night. Braceletshipping, Hentai.
1. Chapter 1

Rosetta

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: A Braceletshipping Hentai for all of you that like Yuto x Yuzu. To be honest with you, I like Yuto x Yuzu x Yuya x Yugo as reverse harem, but I wanted to give a shot at writing Braceletshipping. This was inspired by the song from Papillon Rose and I liked it so much that I decided to name this Fanfic Rosetta. I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Arc V. **

Yuzu sighed as she walked home from school with her childhood friend, Yuya Sakaki. "What's wrong Yuzu?" Yuya asked. Yuzu shook her head and looked at Yuya. "It's nothing." The pink haired girl said.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Yuya asked. The pink haired girl gulped, knowing who he was. "No, I wasn't!" She yelled. Her face was red.

"Then why is your head in the clouds all the time then? It must be him!" Yuya said. "Shut up." Yuzu muttered. As they walked to You Show You Duel School, Yuzu sighed and walked up to her room. She closed the door behind her and looked at her bracelet.

"I can't get you out of my mind." She whispered and touched her bracelet that her father gave her as a gift when she was a baby. "Whenever I look at this bracelet, you always come to my thoughts, where are you?" She wondered.

In the streets of Maiami City, people were walking past a dark alley where a black figure sat against the walls. His name was Yuto.

"Damn…" He moaned. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating as well as his cock was tight. _Why is it that every time I think about that girl, she makes my heart go wild?_ He thought. "She looks like Ruri…" He moaned.

The purple and black haired boy looked to make sure no one was looking, and decided to go visit the girl for the night.

"Yuya, how many times have I told you to clean yourself after a duel? You smell like a stinky skunk!" Yuzu complained.

"But I hate cleaning myself!" The red and green haired teen moaned. "Go wash!" The pink haired girl scolded.

"Ok Ok, geez!" Yuya muttered and walked to the baths. Yuzu exhaled and looked at her bracelet for the millionth time today.

The pink haired girl then ran out of You Show You Duel School and ran to the side and looked at her bracelet. Oh how she wanted that thing off so badly right now.

She then looked up and saw Sora approach her. "Hey Yuzu, didn't you think my duel today was awesome?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She murmured.

"What's wrong with you today? Ever since that time when you witnessed Shingo's duel, you've been spaced out." Sora said. "Is it him again?"

Yuzu nodded. "I'm sorry Sora, but I just can't get him out of my mind. In fact, I think I love him because, you know, he saved me." Yuzu said. Sora smirked, "Why don't you go visit him then?" He asked. "I don't know where he lives, he keeps roaming around." Yuzu sighed. Her bracelet then started to shine. "Eh, that means he could be here!" Sora exclaimed. Yuzu nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the school, Yuto heard everything that Yuzu said. "If you say that, then I love you too." He sighed and took his mask and goggles off. He then looked around and saw a flower garden. A plump crimson red rose stood in the middle of the garden. Yuto picked it out and placed it in his front pocket.

"Tonight, I shall truly meet you." He said and closed his eyes.

Time passed and soon, it was evening, Yuya, Yuzu, Noboru, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya were in the park. The youngest kids were playing on the playground while Yuya, Yuzu, and Noboru were sitting together on the bench. "I totally can't wait for my next duel!" Yuya exclaimed, stretching his hands out.

"Good Luck Yuya, don't make me upset!" The big guy said, clutching his shoulders. Yuzu was looking into the sky. Suddenly, her bracelet shined and she started to feel horny. "Yuzu, is there something wrong?" Yuya asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Yuzu moaned and ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and she was shaking. She then looked at her bracelet, it was still shining. She touched her breasts under her bra and started to massage them. "Mnnaahhh!" She moaned until she noticed her bracelet stopped shining.

She then took her hands out and left the bathroom. She went back to where Yuya and Noboru were sitting. "Are you feeling better Yuzu?" Yuya asked. The pink haired girl nodded. "Wanna take the kids home?" She then asked.

Noboru and Yuya nodded. "Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya, it's time for you guys to go home!" Yuya called out. The three little kids nodded and walked up to the three teens.

After they dropped them home, Yuya and Yuzu were alone since Noboru went home. "See ya tomorrow Yuzu." Yuya told her after they arrived home.

"Yeah…Bye." The pink haired girl waved and walked back home. She then felt someone touch her hand. Yuzu looked back and gasped. It was the person that looked like Yuya. "It's you…" She started. "I missed you." He said, taking his goggles and mask off

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry, I was in a huge rush today. Chapter two will be the Hentai chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rosetta

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Here's the steamy chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. **

"Wh-Why are you here?" Yuzu nervously asked.

The masked teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I came here because I wanted to see you." He answered.

Yuzu blushed. She never heard a guy that said he wanted to see her. "What's your name?" She nervously asked. "My name is Yuto." He answered and picked her up. "Where are we going?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Somewhere where me and you can be alone together." Yuto answered her and jumped. "I'm scared!" Yuzu sobbed as he was jumping into the air. "It's fine, we'll be landing shortly." The purple and black haired male told her.

Soon, they arrived to a flower garden. "Wow!" The pink haired girl breathed. There were flowers everywhere. From daffodils to sunflowers, every flower someone could think of was all there. "Do you think it looks beautiful?" Yuto asked her.

"It looks wonderful, but why did you bring me here?" asked Yuzu. The dark duelist sighed and looked at Yuzu seriously. "I brought you here because I wanted to make a confession to you." He told her.

"What do you want to say?" Yuzu asked. Yuto took out the rose he picked out earlier and gave it to her. "A rose?" The pink haired girl asked.

Yuto approached her and grabbed her arms. "Wha…" She started but Yuto connected his lips to her and they both kissed.

After a while of kissing, Yuto separated from Yuzu and looked at her periwinkle eyes. "I love you Ruri…" He sighed.

"Ruri? Who's Ruri? I'm not Ruri!" Yuzu yelled and slapped him on the cheek. "You only fell in love with me because you thought I was Ruri?" She cried, looking very angry.

Yuto remained silent. "So this rose doesn't mean anything to me anymore! I hate you!" She yelled and tried to run away from the flower garden but Yuto caught her arm. "I'm sorry. I only said Ruri because you look like so much like her." He told her and grabbed her arm. "But I don't have feelings for Ruri; I only have feelings for you!" He told her.

Yuzu stopped in her tracks. "R-Really?" She asked. The purple haired teen nodded. "Ruri is captured by the fusion people and she is Shun's little brother. I only see her as a comrade." Yuto told her.

Yuto then went to Yuzu and kissed her again, this time, the kiss was deeper; Yuto slipped his tongue into Yuzu's mouth and made out with her. After making out, Yuto's gray eyes looked at Yuzu's. He kissed her jawline with his hot lips, which made the pink haired girl shudder.

The dark duelist took her clothes off, including her panties and threw them to the side. Yuzu wrapped her arms around his slender neck and closed her eyes. Yuto then went to her neck and kissed it, biting the flesh softly to find her sweet spot. Kissing her collarbone, Yuto arrived to her breasts and started to suck very gently, teasing the other one.

Yuzu moaned in pain and pleasure as he was doing the process to the opposite. Yuto's lips kissed her hips and thighs. She squeezed the flowers, which became wilted to signal him to not stop and continue. Yuto got the hint and licked her pussy, making her wet, very wet.

Yuto then inserted his cock into the pink haired girl. When he did that, Yuzu gasped, her eyes widened. "It hurts Yuto, it hurts very much." She sobbed. Yuto could feel her pain and kissed her neck. "It's alright Yuzu, it's alright, I love you very much and nothing will change that. We will be together forever and ever." He said soothingly.

Yuzu's eyes then became droopy. "The pain is gone Yuto, thank you for saying those comforting words to me. They really made me happy." She slurred. The black and purple haired man then came into her, releasing his semen inside of her.

He then inserted his cock inside of her again, which made her moan in pleasure again. After a while of that, Yuto picked up the naked girl and put his goggles and mask on. He arrived to her house and placed her in bed, but she would not stop tugging on his shirt. "Please Yuto, spend the night with me." She begged, crying as well.

Yuto did not like seeing her cry, so she agreed. "Ok princess." He said and slept next to her, his hand draping over her stomach and his head buried in her pink hair.

_The next morning…_

Shuzo went into Yuzu's room and gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YUZU'S…?" He got stopped when Sora hit him on the head with a block. Yuzu woke up and saw Yuto sleeping softly. She kissed him on the lips and woke up. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." Yuzu eagerly replied. "What do you want to do now Yuto?" She asked. "Let's go do some shower sex right now." He said, carrying Yuzu. "Yeah." Yuzu agreed.

The End


End file.
